DarkStar Rising]#1 DarkStar Rising
by MarvelMen
Summary: A dark power from a possible future escapes to wreak havoc in a vulnerable past.


**_DARKSTAR RISING_**

**By Shadow Dancer&Simon Magus**

**_Marvelmen@hotmail.com_**

* * *

**[Disclaimer: _Generation X_ and other recognizable _Marvel_ characters are the property of _Marvel Comics_. _Renegade X_ and all others are a **ã of my associate and myself.]

**Denotes Telepathic speech ~~ Denotes Machine speech <>Denotes Thoughts

* * *

**September 7,1999--10:15 PM EST**

  
  


A lady sits musing over her computer as she updates the schools student records. The look on her face conveys the no nonsense manner in which she governs her school. She rubs her neck and removes the jacket to reveal white leather bodice the kind you'd only see on a dominatrix. This fits the personality of the lady known as Emma Frost. Also known as the White Queen in some inner circles.

"Computer display Mutant files Index numbers 047, 048, and 013."

**~~ Accessing now ~~**   
  

**NAME:**

Cypress, Johny

**CALL SIGN:**

Reality

**AGE:**

9

**NATIONALITY:**

American

**EYES:**

Hunter green w/ blue pupils

**HAIR:**

Blonde

**PHYSICAL MUTATIONS:**

Eye coloration

**MUTANT ABILITY:**

Reality manipulation

Psionic explosions

Phase shifting (can transport objects of varying sizes)

Telepathy

Heightened intelligence*

**MUTANT RATING:**

Alpha Class **[It's fairly rare for a mutant of this age to be able to utilize them effectively.]**

**PARENT(S):**

Dr. Ben Cypress, Mathematics

Dr. Kay Cypress, Astrophysics (Status: MIA) 

**[Classification: Mutant(s)]**

***Notes:**

Subject's mind works 20 seconds ahead of normal reality making him a natural precog. I believe with further study and concentration his precog. abilities could reach a point where he can focus it farther ahead in time. This ability has already given him ultra enhanced thought and reflex patterns.
  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
  

**NAME:**

Tsang, Selina

**CALL SIGN:**

Astral Kat

**AGE:**

12

**NATIONALITY:**

Japanese-American

**EYES:**

Multicolored no pupils

**HAIR:**

Platinum w/ black streaks

**PHYSICAL MUTATIONS:**

Eye coloration

Translucent bio-molecular claws

Can morph into a feline shaped ethereal being of solid light

**MUTANT ABILITY:**

Astral projection

Astral travel (bio-location)

**[Claws aid in astral travel. They can effectively cut through anything especially the fabric of reality.]**

Telepathy/Telekinesis

**MUTANT RATING:**

Alpha Class

**PARENT(S):**

Dr. Fuong Tsang, Astronomy (Status: MIA)

**[Classification: Mutant(s)]**

***Notes:**

Selina and Johny's parents are still missing, as are their colleagues. Rumors are that they were all kidnapped and sent to Genosha. Although they all could have been caught up in the backwash from a portal created when Selina and Johny's powers reacted with each other's transporting them here.
  
    
    
  

**~~ Loading file on Mutant designated call sign: Jubilee ~~**   
  

**NAME:**

Lee, Jubilation

**CALL SIGN:**

Jubilee

**AGE:**

15

**NATIONALITY:**

Chinese-American; Southern California

**EYES:**

Blue (Sapphire)

**HAIR:**

Black w/maroon streaks

**PHYSICAL MUTATIONS:**

None

**MUTANT ABILITY:**

**~~ Updating previous file on subject Jubilee ~~**

Can send out a cascade of sparks enveloping her body. If she concentrates enough, she can achieve flight.

Instead of just the flow of sparks from her fingers, she can strengthen the power output from her fingertips to become solid beams of plasma (Energy output is near the nuclear range).

~~ Mutant progress report complete ~~

Latent Telepathic ability

**MUTANT RATING:**

Alpha Class

**PARENT(S):**

***Notes:**

Jubilation has come along way since our first meeting. I just wish she could acquire a bit of maturity.
  
  

As the letters fill the screen they are encrypted and placed into the Academy's database. Unknown to her is that her eyes are not just seeing the information. In fact it never reaches the data storage unit. It is all being consumed by a derelict at the edge of the Academy. If anyone had dared to look closer, they would have noticed the vacant stare coming from the mutants intense purple eyes. The body rises as the electronic avatar returns to its shell of a body.

<< The Mistress will be pleased.>>

Energy erupts from his eyes striking a transformer and blacking out the nearby houses. The discharge continues surging to the ground forming a whirlpool. He steps in laughing as he sinks down into the chasm of electron flux. It disappears as if it never was.

"HAYSEED!!! IF YOU DON'T TURN THAT DOWN I'M GONNA PAFF IT TO THE MOON!!!"

The crackling and popping of low-grade explosives follow Jubilee's voice. Selina is jarred awake and outta her hammock by a large crash.

<>

**--In the Kitchen—**

Johny sits at the table eating a bowl of cereal. He abruptly stops and stares at where Sean Cassidy, Headmaster at Xavier's School for the Gifted, is standing.

"Mr. Cassidy!"

"Yes Lad?!"

"Sir, It would be in your best interests to come and stand beside me."

Sean not questioning the boy named Reality, steps over beside him. As Sean moves a green tear appears followed by the sound of something being ripped. With a jerk Selina jumps through landing on all fours. She rises demorphing from her feline form.

"What's for breakfast? Any Sugar Bombs left?"

"Gel yuir gonna hafta warn me befur ye does that."

"Hey Johny!"

"Salutations 'Lina. It is an honor to have you grace us with your presence. Although Mr. Cassidy is correct. You must give us ample warning before popping in. You wouldn't want to land on one of us or worse eviscerate us with those claws of yours."

"Johny tone down on the wordage will ya."

Jubilee says as she bounds into the room followed by Paige, Everett, and Angelo.

An image of Artie, Leech, Franklin, Penance, Selina, and Johny all gathered around the tree house enters Johny's mind.

**Hey Lina aren't we supposed to go to the Biosphere to see Artie and the others?**

**Yeah, I almost forgot.**

Selina reaches over Jubilee's shoulder and grabs a hand full of Sugar Bombs before She and Johny phase shift to the Biosphere.

**Sean!!!**

**Yes, Em.**

**I need to see you in my office immediately.**

The tone of Emma's telepathic summons held the edge of distress that could only mean something is extremely wrong.

"I wonder what's up with Ms. Frost to have Mr. Cassidy leaving in such a hurry." Everett says through a mouthful of Sugar Bombs.

**September 8, 1999--4:00 PM EST**

The atmosphere in the office was tainted by the shock Sean felt at hearing the cause of Emma's distress.

"What doya mean the files are missin?"

"It means that the computer has been compromised. All files pertaining to Generation-X and other mutants designated for enrollment, at this school, are missing."

"That dinnae sound good."

"It gets worse. I contacted Xavier earlier about the school's backup system. It seems that all files on many of the X-Groups are missing."

"But how . . ."

"Charles has Forge and Beast looking into it now. In the meantime I think that the students could benefit from a few extra training sessions."

"I agree." Says Sean.

**Children report to the Biosphere immediately for training drills.**

Thirty Minutes later in the Biosphere. The students huddled together.

"I wonder what Frosty's got stuffed in her bra for us today." Says a not to thrilled Jubilee.

**I heard that Miss. Lee. For that comment I want a five page essay on 1000 uses for a brassiere.**

"Ah Man!"

"I want ye ta pair off into three teams. Team one'll be Jubilee, Astral Kat, and Reality. Team two'll be Synch, Chamber, and Husk. Team three'll consist of M, Skin, and Gaia. Emma and I'll be monitorin your progress from the control room."

"Each team was grouped accordingly to work on certain aspects of their powers. Team one is to work on focused detonations, concentration, and team power utilization. Team two was grouped to work on strategy. Due to your body make-ups, team three, you have been grouped to work on stealth and evasion."

"The purpose is to capture the other teams flag. When the first flag is captured the opposing side will stand down. The two remaining teams will do battle for the remaining flag."

The teams disperse throughout the Danger Grotto.

**Jubilee**

**Hunh!!!**

**Johny's settin up a psi-link between us.**

**Kewl! Hey Johny can you feel out where the others are?**

**I am attempting to obtain their location at this very moment. Aha! Team two is the closest to us they're about two yards away.**

**Hey Kat let's give em a little surprise** She flashes a conspiratorial smile at Astral Kat.

**What do you have in mind guys?**

"Like first we hide out here while Kat rips us a portal. Then I'll charge up somethin resemblin a concussion grenade . . ."

"And I'll wrap it in Brain Juice and surround it with a distortion field."

<>

"Hey Kat this is no time to get katatonic." Jubilee yells.

"Let's do it then" Selina screachs back as she morphs and cuts a deep gash in the fabric of reality while Jubilee and Johny pour streams of energy into the pulsating gap.

They are so caught up in what they're doing that they miss the telepathic tingle of team three as they skulk up behind them. As they turn to face the opposing team their lack of concentration allows the distortion to deteriorate and the plasma and psionic energy to detonate within the edges of the portal. Both teams stop and stare in amazement, as the rip becomes a swirling vortex spewing electric discharges everywhere. The cyclonic action pulls the three dazed members of team one into the rip shooting a backwash of chronal energy across the inside of the Danger Grotto.

**--ELSETIME—**

<>

Selina shifts rolling over onto her back staring up at a bleak cloudy sky. As she continues her gaze falls upon two still forms lying at the bottom of the hill she's resting on. The sun beats down on her as she crawls across the arid hilltop and tumbles over the edge breaking her ribs. Through half-closed eyes and the pain erupting from her ribs she recognizes the bodies of Jubilee and Johny. Selina sends a telepathic probe out to her fallen comrades.

**Johny?!! Jubilee?!! Are you alright?**

**If you call an elephant tap-dancing on your brain alright.** Jubilee replies flippantly. **Hey Johny you alive over there?**

**In my present physical state I wish I weren't.** Johny replies.

Their blood chills as the sound of another person invades their thoughts.

**DISPENSE WITH THE EMOTIONAL CHATTER!!! YOU ARE TO COME WITH US OR YOU SHALL BE EXECUTED HERE AND NOW.**

Jubilee looks up to the source of the telepathic command. A blue haired lady in black and gray armor stands poised to make good of her threat and sporting a commanding smirk that only Emma Frost would respect and appreciate. Jubilee rises. Not willing to go out without a fight she charges towards the lady only to be dropped two feet from her by a purple beam that instantly paralyzes her. Jubilee blinks her eyes clearing the sand from them only to see a black boot and then the swirling of darkness.   
    
    


**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Jubilee awoke bloody and bruised strapped to a chair. She kept her eyes closed except for a small slit and surveyed the room. She saw three people to her left and right.

<>

A voice rang out of nowhere. A voice made up of many voices.

**It wouldn't work young one and you'd be dead within a matter of minutes.**

<>

**Count again young one.** With this thought out of nowhere appeared 3 more sets of telepaths wearing black robes. **There are more here than you can hope to fool. Be truthful with us young one and you will not be harmed much. Shall we begin**

"Do I have a choice?!" Jubilee spat back.

**NO!** replies the disembodied voice.

A tide of psionic energy pours through her mind and with it every thought and secret gathered over the course of her life. They all drain out of her head like water threw a sieve. Rolling and boiling projecting a picture of her life before the group of mind witches. Pain cascades throughout Jubilee's body until it bursts forth.

<<**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!**>>

The scream burns a fire trail through the whole psi-spectrum. Johny, Selina, and every psi-sensitive being within a hundred miles hold their heads as they hear Jubilee's screams. They continue for the better part of an hour before they abruptly stop. Johny and Selina huddle in the corner of their cell as the doors creaks open. An almost lifeless Jubilee is dumped like a sack of potatoes on the floor. Three guards rush in to collect Johny from Selina's grasp. They jerk him up and drag him out the door.

"Jubes you okay?! Jubes?" Selina continues frantically to rouse her.

"Uhhhhhmmm!" a low groan escapes her lips as she rises on her elbow in the dark. Selina moves towards her and pulls her back to the corner.

<>

"Jubes SNAP OUTTA IT!"

"'ey ladies keep da noise down I'm try'na die in piece 'ere." says a gruff voice from the opposite corner of the cell. Selina squints trying to get a better look at the other prisoner. The darkness melts away as Selina's night vision kicks into overdrive. A pair of red rimmed eyes glares back at her outta the darkened corner.

" So whatcha in 'ere for?"

"Collapsing in a public wasteland, bub. What's ya name?" Jubilee's weak voice says as it pierces the darkness.

"Tre . . ."

"JUBES YOU'RE AWAKE?!" an excited voice interjects.

"Tremere. David Tremere."

"Jubes they took Johny."

"They took yuir friend to the Council. E'll be receivin the same treatment as ye did."

"I guess it's up to us to go an get em Lina."

"'Ey hon befo'e ye try anythin from the mutant bag o tricks. Dere's somethin ye be needin to know. The rooms inhibited 'gainst any mutant temper tantrums."

"That means I can't morph Jubes."

"Hey Dave. Why are you in here anyway?"

"Oh nothin really. Just a wee bit o terrorism. As for gettin out my friends should be 'ere any moment."

**KEEP DREAMING!** a commanding voice says within the minds of the captives.

The door opens revealing the lady that threatened to execute Jubilee, Reality and Kat the day before.

"Adrianna, when my friends come Rufio will personally rip your cold black hear t outta yuir chest YOU SADISTIC WENCH."

She screeches as she backhands him. "THERE'S ONLY TWO THINGS YOU MAY CALL ME LADY ADRIANNA OR MISTRESS YOU IMPUDENT DOG!!!"

She moves aside and allows the guards to bring in an exhausted and bruised looking Johny. As he hits the ground his eyes flutter open and fall on Selina and Jubilee. His eyes have glazed over as if his mind no longer resides in his body.

"THANK YOU MISS. LEE THE INFORMATION YOU AND YOUR FRIEND JOHNY PROVIDED WAS INTERESTING BUT A BIT OUT DATED. TO BAD YOU'VE OUTGROWN YOUR USE TO ME SO YOU AND YOUR CELLMATES DIE AT DAWN. TREMERE IT WILL BE A PLEASURE TO FINALLY GET RID OF YOU. AS FOR YOUR FRIENDS IF THEY DO DECIDE TO SHOW UP THEY CAN JOIN YOU." She exits the room but her words echo through their minds like one of Banshee's sonic blasts.

Johny moves over to the corner and starts rocking back and forth staring into space eyes unblinking.

"JOHNY?!" Lina's worried voice echoes off the dirty walls. At that moment alarms start wailing all over the place.

"What's goin on?"

"Move 'way from the walls." A raspy voice says outta nowhere. Suddenly the wall beside Jubilee starts sparkling falls in on itself and blasts out in every direction.

"Patrick ya came."

"Of course David me lad. Couldna leave me mate behind now cans I."

"Well no but ye took yuir bloody time 'bout didn ya."

With the power dampeners down Jubes detonates the molecules in the outer wall turning it dust. "LET'S GO ALREADY." Jubes says scooping up Johny on the run.

"PHWEWWW!!!" Pat whistles taking a look at what's left of the wall. "'Eh Dave ye sure can pick em."

Jubes looks for Lina in the confusion outside the gates. A rip forms. Lina enlarges the rip allowing the others to step in and they disappear leaving a group of stunned guards and an infuriated Adrianna in their wake.

**A SHORT TIME LATER AND MILES AWAY**

A green line forms a hole in the midst of a valley. Five figures immerge as it seals itself shut.

"So lass you'n yuir pals got names?"

Jubilee opens her mouth but Lina speaks first. "I'm Astal Kat, but you can call me Kat. This here is Reality and over there is Jubilee." She motions to the Asian girl sitting on a rock pulling a pebble outta her shoe. Jubilee looks up to notice that Pat and Dave are now staring at her with eyes full of awe but her thoughts on the catatonic nine year old in Lina's arms.

"We needta get back and speak wit Rufio. Kat exactly 'ow far can you travel through them rips o yuirs? If'n ya can, we needta be 20 miles due West o 'ere."

"No sweat!" KRRRRRRRRRRIIIIPPPPPPPPP! Reality splits in to and they vanish once more.

* * *

**DANGER GROTTO—September 8,1999--4:40 PM EST**

Emma's concern was becoming apparent. Sean scoured the Grotto from the air for any sign of the missing team members.

**Sean any sign of them from your position?**

**Not a sign o 'em. The others have'n seen hide nor hair of 'em.. They may be . . .**

A loud explosion followed by a large swirling blue vortex of chronal energy cuts off Sean and Emma's communication. Four figures plummet to the ground. Synch and Husk are first on the scene as they try to extinguish and absorb the excess energies scorching the vegetation.

**Synch; Husk get them all to Med.-Lab I on the double.** Emma shouts through the telepathic link.   
    
  

In Med.-Lab I—A nervous Banshee paced back and forth as Dr. Henry McCoy better known as the Beast busied himself checking the vital signs of each of the individuals.

"So Hank wats wrong wit the children?" He asks with a distressed look on his face.

"Exhaustion, nutrient deficiency, and a few cuts and bruises. The IV's should help revitalize their systems. They should be awake soon."

"Any thoughts on what happened to 'em."

"None. We will just have to be patient until one of them comes around."

Jubilee tosses back and forth and is once again still.

"Em are you reading anything."

**I don't feel anything coming from Johny. I can sense very strong shielding on the others.** Emma begins concentrating her probes deeper passing through the top layer of shields and stops as she senses that she is being pushed outta Jubilee's mind with extreme force. Emma stumbles with the force of the blow.

**NO TRESPASSING!!!** a loud voice broadcasts to the three adults. Beast and Banshee help Emma up.

**Watch out!** Emma thoughtcasts to Beast and Banshee. Three knives have started advancing toward them with such force that they pass threw the wall striking the one behind it. Their jaw drops as they look up to see who their assailant is. Jubilee stands poised with three more knives in her hand. The other three are taking up positions behind her. Kat has dropped to all fours with claws extended and a feral look in her once gentle eyes. Johny is floating above the bed the haunted look in his eyes dims as his eyes burn with a bright hunter green glow. David leans against the wall watching the scene and talking to himself it looks but an unknown creature begins to detach himself from the wall. The figure takes up guard directly beside Jubes.

"What's wrong wit ye lass? Ye know we aren't gonna hurt ya." Sean has never seen Jubilee so focused and yet so confused at the same time. He can see she is calming down but the edge is still there.

"Sean?! Tell that Mind Witch to stay outta my head. She won't find anything she'll like in there."

"Now Miss. Lee you . . ."

<>

"What happened to all of you when you were sucked into that portal and who are . . .?" Sean inquires but is interrupted by the shadow person.

"Comman . . ." the living shadow begins.

"We will all talk later Shadow Dancer but I think that Emma and Sean would like to talk to Kat, Shock, and I."

**Don't worry guys Jubes knows what she's doing. Why don't you re-familiarize yourselves with the grounds.**

Shadow Dancer steps over to David joining with him and walks out of the room without a word.

* * *

**September 7,1999--9:50 PM EST**   
    
    


The skulking form of Hard Drive immerges from a portal outside the perimeter of Xavier's School for the Gifted. As he steps to the gate his body collapses as an avatar of pure energy studies all the electric systems in the school allowing him to construct a diagram of everything.

<<_HMMMMMMM!!!!! WHAT'S THAT? MUTANT ENROLLMENT, MUTANT ACQUISITION FILES . . .GENX MUTANT POWER PROGRESS REPORT. INTERESTING. AND IT'S BEING UPDATED ALSO. PAYDIRT!>>_

**A Few Minutes Later**

The body rises as the electronic avatar returns to its shell of a body. Energy erupts from his eyes striking a transformer and blacking out the nearby houses. The discharge continues surging to the ground forming a whirlpool. He steps in laughing as he sinks down into the chasm of electron flux. It disappears as if it never was.

* * *

**September 8,1999--10:15 PM EST**

As soon as the two left Shock and the others phase shifted to the sitting room.

"Johny says this should be a perfect place to hold a council of inquiries." Lina gave the explanation for the sudden shift.

"Jubilation, what's wrong with Johny? I can't sense any of you but there's a sense that your minds are there but Johny's different there's no mental echo at all. He also hasn't spoken to anyone verbally which is odd"

"He's been that way ever since we got out . . ." Lina stops realizing that she's said too much.

Sean catches it. "Got outta where lass. Jubilee?"

Jubilee stops picking her nails with her knife and takes a deep breath. "The portal we opened earlier today turned out to be chrono-varient. We phase shifted forward. I don't know how many years but things were pretty bad it could be the future or just an alternate reality. Who knows? When we got there we got detained for a bit. We spent the last three years with a group of mutants. Is that enough?"

Emma cocks an eyebrow at Jubilee. "You said you were detained. Who detained you? And for how long?"

"That's not important. What's important is . . ." Jubilee stops. "Are you sure?" Jubilee starts speaking to the far wall. Emma notices the shadow being standing in the corner and becomes startled. "Don't be embarrassed Frost. Shadow Dancer will never show up on any telepathic scan. He would be what most would consider dead. When his abilities manifested they altered him into a wraith like being that neither eats nor sleeps his mind is outta synch with everything around him making it nearly impossible to scan his mind without his knowledge or detect him."

"Lass what did he haveta say?" As he asks this the look on Jubilee's face tells him he really doesn't want to know the answer to that question.

"It appears we've been followed, Commander." Sean and Emma look on Jubilee with questioning eyes but no answer is forth coming.

* * *

**September 8,1999--10:15 PM EST**

Soul Assassin and Nightshade kneel before Lady Adrianna better known to her victims as Despair. The shadows ripple as she moves through the darkened thrown room. They cringe from the icy smile playing cross her lips the stolen equipment's lights cast an eerie blue sheen across her chalky white skin. Her eyes pierce the hearts of her minions.

"Speak Darius." Adrianna motions to Soul Assassin to rise.

"My Queen. All intelligence on this period has been updated. We also now know the exact location of the renegades and their disciples. Shall we attempt capture?"

"NO. Our first act is to begin creation of a new Darkstar Council. Nightshade!"

"Yes Milady."

"The information that Hard Drive obtained is invaluable. We have files on many of our allies. Your mission is to summon those you can, those that are willing, and any you see fit. The others you may dispatch in your own way and at your own discretion."

"Thank you Milady. I shall enjoy this." A cruel and malicious smirk falls upon her as murderous thoughts fill her brain.

* * *

**September 9,1999—7:30 AM EST**

The kitchen was full of noise as Skin, Husk, and Synch entered the kitchen. They were surprised to find the unknown stranger sitting at the table.

<_> Husk walks over to a chair across from Tremere._

"It's nice to see ya'll up and around. So where ya from stranger? What happened ta Jubes and da othas" Paige says slipping into her accent. As M walks in she notices Paige sit down next to the stranger.

"Aren't ya tired gel?" Tremere asks removing his shades to reveal his pitch black eyes and pinhole of a pupil. All of a sudden Paige drifts off to sleep. Emma and Sean walk in and notice M staring at the pair.

"Tremere was it? That little trick was uncalled for." Sean cajoles.

"She was askin too many questions. The Comman . . ." Tremere begins.

Emma persists, "Why do you keep calling Jubilation that? And who followed you?"

"Alls I can say is that she'll tells ya in 'er own time and way."

**IN THE BIOSPHERE—**Jubilee sits sharpening her knives and thinking about what she's gonna do now. It's not the first time she's worried about a decision since assuming command of the group.

<_>_

Her thoughts are interrupted by two tingles at the back of her mind both seem to be stalking her. <> Jubilee grins at the thought of a fight. She pulls her self up into the trees above making sure to mask her scent from the two tingles she had felt. All of a sudden everything in the forest got quiet. Jubes pulls a knife outta the hiding place in her sleeve. She jumps outta the tree falling straight toward her unsuspecting adversary. The figure turns flipping Jubes over onto her back. Jubilee is lost in the thrill of the hunt as she rotates igniting her powers allowing her to spring back at her opponent knocking him to the ground. Jubes barely holds her opponent to the ground. As she savors her victory a familiar voice breaks the moment

"Hey chere tryin ta give ole Logan a run fo is money, no." Gambit says from his perch in a large tree as he points to the person she's holding down at the moment.

"Kid ya act like yo'r surprised ta see us. Ya knew we was comin ta see ya today. What's happened to ya. Yo'r scents different and you've aged alot. What's been goin on here?"

**All will be revealed in time.**

**Yes Shock and it is time.** With that they all phase shift to the conference room.

Jubilee, Wolverine and Gambit reappear in the sitting room.

"Wats dis about chere?"

**Be patient Mr. Le Beau. Jubilee shall tell you all in a matter of moments.** Gambit looks over at the young man. Shock's intense green eyes were emitting a green corona of mist as he summoned energy to phase shift the others into the room. While Shock is occupied Jubilee plops down in the seat behind Emma's cherry oak desk and props her feet up. The air in the room shimmers as Sean, Emma, and the other students materialize.

"Miss. Lee remove your feet from my desk." Emma says glaring at Jubilee to comply. Emma waits a few heartbeats before deciding to getup and remove Jubilee's feet herself.

_"SIT DOWN MS. FROST OR YOU WILL BE DISMISSED."_ Shadow Dancer rises from his concealment in the shadow of the chair and creates a barrier between Emma and Jubilee._ "SHALL I HAVE HER REMOVED COMMANDER?" _Emma glares at the shadow being. Shadow Dancer returns her glance tenfold. A wave of revulsion and intimidation runs down her spine.

"Calm down. That won't be necessary. And you guys call me punchy."

"Lass why did ye bring us all here?"

"It's time I give you the facts." <> "Wolvy Gambit Sean will fill you in on what happened yesterday and then Johny will begin so that everybody'll be on the same page."

"Yesterday after Emma told me bout the missin files we held an extra trainin session. Durin which Johny, Selina and Jubilee were sucked into a blue vortex a few minutes later they returned with some friends."

Johny begins thoughtcasting to the entire group, **What you all perceived to be a few moments has been three years for us. That day we were sucked into the vortex we arrived in an alternate reality. I don't know how many years from now. Upon arrival the three of us were captured by a group of evil mutants led by Onslaught.** Johny stops with a pained look in his eyes. Lina and David's heads drop feeling the boy's pain.

"What's wrong?" Sean and Emma both ask.

Jubilee picks up the tale for her friend. "We were scanned repeatedly for three months by the BlackStar Council a group of 36 telepaths loyal to Onslaught. In his dungeons we met David Tremere who took us to the camps of those mutants still free. We were lucky to make it back here but it looks like we were followed by a few of Onslaught's Elite Guard."

"You're leaving something out." Emma says.

"Yes I am. You're not prepared for some of the things that are locked in our heads."

Paige speaks up, "I think it's best if we have all the facts. These beings could really cause some havoc in our reality."

Everyone but Wolverine and Gambit begin to voice their opinions. The noise gets louder as the members of GenX begin to argue about what they can handle. Emma and Sean are about to step in when Jubilee fires off an explosive burst.

"SHUT UP! From your actions it looks like you can't possibly handle the situation. Kat lets go."

"What doya mean go?" Sean queries. Kat rips open a hole and an eerie light filters into the room. The others step into the portal. As Jubilee strides toward the portal Wolverine grabs her arm."

"Jubes these are your friends they can help you."

"Wolvy the way we haveta handle this is a way that the X-Men never have or will and that GenX is not prepared for." Jerking free of his grasp she jumps through the portal. It closes but not before Jubilee sends Wolverine a short message.

**We'll meet tonight.**

<>

Paige is the first to speak. "Watta we do now?"

"I donna know chil'. Logan could ya help us find em? Logan . . ."

Sean turns to find that Wolverine and Gambit have already left in search of Jubilee.

* * *

**LATER---**

Multiple tears open into the restrooms of a closed off section of the mall. David pokes his head out of the men's room and sweeps the area for any stray emotions.

"'Eh luv get yuir bloody arse out 'ere. The coast's clear."

The others step out and look around for themselves.

**Now what Jubes?** Johny wonders.

"We're gonna hangout for a while. It's been a long time since any of us has had some down time. Plus we ain't seen a mall for three years."

_"A question oh fearless leader. Don't you think we'll stick out?"_ Shadow Dancer says with a laugh pointing out Johny and Lina's hospital gowns, David's top hat and suits coat, and Jubes' black body suit with knife adornments.

"And you don't stick out Mr. Boogeyman wannabe."

**Let's just go I'll handle the proper ensemble for our masquerade.** There bodies shimmer as Johny overlays their bodies with a mental projection.

"Hey guys we'll meet back here in an hour. Don't get lost and don't kill anybody. This means you Tremere. And that goes double for you Jamar." Jubilee says emphasizing the last instruction as she glares at Shadow Dancer. Jamar and David give her an innocent look as they walk off mumbling to themselves in unison.

<_>_

_"Dave what do you think will happen to us next? Especially considering Despair is in this reality."_

"I donna know J. When Jubes settles down we'll probably head back to the school but fo now let's 'ave some fun."

**ELSEWHERE—**Jubilee sits watching the people walk by as a shadow descends upon her.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to track us down Wolvy."

"Where else would ya be kid? You practically breathe the mall."

"Where's Gambit?"

"He's roundin up the others. I hope yo'r plannin to come peacefully I'd hate to hafta wrestle ya again."

"Yeah I'd hate to hafta hurt ya ole man." Jubilee says flashing a bright smile Logan's way. Gambit walks up with the others in tow.

"I'm guessin it's back to playin nice wit da kiddies."

"Shock if you'll do the honors." The air ripples and they vanish once more.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER---IN THE DANGER GROTTO**

"Heads up Hayseed!!!" Jubilee says as she bombards Husk with explosive plasma balls. They knock her back and into a tree some feet away. "Who's next?" What appears to be snake like vines creep across the ground and wrap themselves around Jubes' legs and around her arms jerking her into a tree.

_"Good move Ange but not good enough."_ A shadow catches the corner of Skin's eye before he hears the zing of a blade slicing through the tree. Skin loses his grip on the ensnared Jubilee and she levitates to safety.

On the other side of the Danger Grotto flames erupt as Reality Shock wages war with Chamber and M. Brain juice encircles the two in a cage of raw psionic fire.

**Hey M how bout a little one-on-one.** A voice says as a rip opens and M is dragged onto the Astral Plane for a lesson in hand-to-hand combat. Monet smiles as she throws Kat across the void. "You're a feisty little mouse ain't ya?! **_AND YA KNOW HOW CATS LOVE MICE!!!_**" Kat grins as she begins to change. Her claws extend another foot and she changes in size. Her new form resembles a cross between a sabretoothe tiger and a raptor.

"Em I think ye better call this thing off befo'e they kills each otha."

**TIME!!! THIS SESSION IS OVER STUDENTS.**

Jubilee drags Husk outta the river as Shadow Dancer drops a dazed skin on his butt. A slightly singed Chamber falls down right beside Paige. M floats over looking like a scratching post. David walks over sits down and lights a smoke.

"Mr. Tremere where's Gaia?" Emma asks.

David sits there bobbing his head as he finishes his cigarette. "Lad where's Gaia?" David finishes his cigarette and begins to reach for another one when Banshee screams rolling the young Londoner against a tree and destroying his Walkman.

"Ye don't hafta shout I'm not def ya bloody Leprechaun. Who pissed in yuir whiskey? She's in a bloody 'ole. She'll be 'ere in a moment." Half the group begins to laugh. The half without bruises of course.

"I donna t'ink dis is'na funny ya bunch a heathens." Sean balks.

Emma steps in, "Your behavior today was uncalled for . . ."

**Yo Jubes 9 o'clock.**

**I'm on it.**

". . .someone could've gotten killed." Jubilee slips around the back of the trees. There is a rustling of leaves followed by a loud thump. Jubilee drags a zombie-human hybrid back with her who startles the group none more so than Emma. It thrashes trying to bite the hand that is steady gripping it's neck tighter.

"Johny ask him why he's here."

**On it.** After a while Johny gives a thumbs up as Jubes fries the creatures cortex from the inside out leaving nothing but a burned out husk (*no pun intended).

**They've made a move Jubes. A new council will soon be formed here in this reality.** Jubilee shudders at the thought of what this could mean for her world. Monet begins to scan for Jubes thoughts only to receive a psi-slap up side her head knocking her down.

**No trespassing, Miss Perfect. Try it again and you'll end up a veggie if you're lucky.** M sends Jubilee a cold look in return.

**That'll be enough Miss Lee.** Emma intervenes.

Jubilee walks outta the room followed by the group of misfits. With a fleeing glance Jubilee broadcasts a message to Monet which overheard by Emma a Jono. **This is not over BITCH.** Gen X watches with mixed emotions as they leave.   
    
    


**--MIDNIGHT IN THE DANGER GROTTO**

"I says we go solo Commander and ta 'Ell wit the othas. We form our own group and take care o' the mind witch and 'er bloody lott."

**We need to get organized. If we work outta Xavier's they'll know what's up. I say we look for a suitable base camp. So as not to arouse suspicion we will remain here but relocate when necessary. ShadowDancer?!!**

_"Yes Shock."_

**I need you to keep an eye on Emma and Sean for us.**

"_It shall be done." _He says before dispersing back into the sea of shadows.

"Well gang since this group of Xers is goin renegade I think the name **_Renegade X_** is appropriate. Anybody disagree?" No one says otherwise. "Well let's get busy."

**_END_**


End file.
